The invention relates to a solar energy collecting device and a method of insulating said device.
Insulated solar energy collecting devices are known in the prior art but it is believed that none describes a method for applying insulation that comprises a spraying process, followed by applying an elastomeric membrane to the outside surface of the insulation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,285 to Clark, a method of manufacturing a solar energy collector is disclosed that requires framing the portion of the collector to be insulated and pouring a plastic mix into the frame to mold the insulation and finally removing the frame after the mix cures.